


Just a Call Away

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Everything's Going Swimmingly [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Eskel Has Self-Esteem Issues (The Witcher), Fluff and Humor, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, M/M, Magic-Users, Mentioned Aiden (The Witcher), Mentioned Vesemir (The Witcher), Mermaid Eskel (The Witcher), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: A surprising voicemail has Geralt reaching out to old contacts for help. Who knew networking would come in handy like this?
Relationships: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Everything's Going Swimmingly [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810066
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Just a Call Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaskiersvalley (connorssock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/gifts).



> I'm finally back at it with another part of the merm AU! This one is for Socks, because how much they love this series always makes me soft ;w; It does wonders for my ability to write again to have someone cheering me on so consistently <3
> 
> It's time to expand the universe a bit and add some worldbuilding, so I hope you enjoy the new characters!!

It’s getting late when Geralt pulls off the road and into the dusty motel parking lot. The sun set about an hour ago, the only lights out here the twin lamps of his faithful truck and the humming glow of the neon ‘Vacancies’ sign. He puts the truck in park and glances over at the passenger seat to confirm that, yes, Jaskier has already fallen asleep. How he manages to doze off while staring at his phone is beyond Geralt, but lots of things are beyond Geralt when it comes to Jaskier. He reaches over to wake his slumbering companion, shaking him gently by the shoulder until he lets out a disgruntled snort and his eyes flutter open.

“Wha? Where’r we?” Jaskier mumbles, clearly not yet quite coherent.

“Motel. It’s time to get some sleep.” Geralt replies, unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching into the back of the truck to grab his bag. 

“You woke me up so I can go to bed?” Jaskier whines, turning big pleading eyes towards him, “You could have just carried me to the room! It would have been terribly romantic, my heart is shattered!”

Geralt snorts and shakes his head, simply getting out of the truck instead of deigning to mount an answer to Jaskier’s ridiculous statements. Sure, they’ve been romantically involved for the past month or so (after what had apparently been months of unnecessary pining), but he knows Jaskier well enough to know when he’s just bullshitting because he’s lazy. And, sure enough, the other man stumbles out of the truck soon enough, shattered heart or no. He’s still yawning as they make their way to the front desk and get their room key, but he makes a valiant effort not to whine  _ too _ much when it’s revealed that the room is up a flight of stairs.

When Geralt opens the door to the room though, Jaskier wastes no time in making a beeline for the bed and flopping down dramatically, announcing “Not a moment too soon! I was seconds from passing out!” 

Geralt joins him on the bed and ruffles his hair affectionately, pulling out his phone to check for any messages or contracts that might have come in while he was driving. Of course, he takes a moment to look down and appreciate Jaskier’s sleepy smile first though. It’s always worth pausing to enjoy that smile, he’s learned. 

There’s not much in the way of notifications on his phone, and Geralt sighs as he realizes it’s gonna be another one of those ‘sleep in the truck’ months soon. He doesn’t mind himself, but he worries now that Jaskier is tagging along. As much as he might insist that he loves the rough and ready lifestyle he’s invited himself to, Geralt knows he comes from a much cushier background. Jaskier doesn’t deserve to sleep in the truck just because Geralt doesn’t have the cash.

Shaking himself out of that recurring spiral of worry, Geralt checks the only new voicemail and his eyes widen in surprise as a familiar voice greets him. He must let a sound of that surprise slip past his lips, because Jaskier’s eyes flutter open and he asks “What is it?” 

_ Not so tired when he thinks there’s gossip to be had, huh. _

Finishing the message, Geralt lets the phone rest in his lap as he stares contemplatively into the middle distance. It certainly isn’t how he had expected to hear from Lambert, but really when is his brother ever actually reasonable or predictable? An insistent pat on his thigh brings him out of his thoughts and he looks down at Jaskier, who is waiting expectantly for some sort of explanation.

“My brother called. Said he needs help with a personal matter.” Geralt explains, “But it’s not something I’m gonna be able to handle alone. We’ll need a Witch for that kind of magic.”

Jaskier’s mouth opens and closes several times in confusion, his eyes searching Geralt’s face for any sign of this being joke. He knows about the magic, has known ever since he watched Geralt casting out a ghost behind a Denny’s, but there are still a lot of things about this lifestyle that are confusing to him. Clearly many of the words in this sentence fall into that category.

“Do you  _ know _ a Witch??” He eventually squeaks out, and Geralt is surprised that’s what he’s started with. He would have expected the brother to be what Jaskier pestered him about.

“Of course I know a Witch. If she hasn’t blocked my number again.” 

* * *

Annoyingly, Yennefer and Jaskier get along like a house on fire. Geralt had expected at least a little squabbling, but all of their bickering is laced with this overwhelming hint of fondness, like they’re long-lost siblings. Or lovers who’ve simply fallen out of touch. Geralt pushes that particular thought to the side, concentrating instead on the road ahead. It’s difficult, when Yennefer and Jaskier are arguing loudly behind him about which Vengaboys songs make the best road trip soundtrack, but he manages to tune them out.

_ He doesn’t want to ask what a Vengaboy is. _

The town they arrive at is nothing special, a fishing town on the coast that’s full of the sound of the ocean. Geralt has no idea why Lambert would have chosen this particular place to settle down in, can’t quite see it, until they pull up to the address from the voicemail. Lambert is waiting in front of a shabby little house that’s clearly showing the wear and tear of the years, nothing special. But he’s holding hands with a man who has eyes like the sea after a storm, and Geralt understands. It’s not the town he’s settled down for.

It only takes Geralt three strides once he’s out of the truck to meet Lambert in a crushing embrace, the familiar relief of finding his brother again washing over him. No matter how many times they part, the reunion never feels like any less of a blessing from some god he’s never even prayed to.

“You smell like a flower” Lambert grumbles helpfully as they part, and Geralt honestly wouldn’t be able to tell him if it’s the bodywash Jaskier’s started forcing him to use, or the perfume Yennefer has overwhelmed the entire body of his truck with. Regardless, he ruffles Lambert’s hair and retorts “And you’re getting soft. Fuckin homeowner over here.”

“The house wasn’t even my idea” Lambert protests, and this is where his partner steps in, holding out a hand towards Geralt and offering a polite smile.

“Cahir, proud endorser of having your own shitty house.” He introduces himself, and Geralt has to admit it’s a strong introduction. Cahir seems strong underneath as well, his gaze steady as he takes in Geralt’s motley little crew. Yennefer is leaning on the truck pretending she doesn’t care, while Jaskier bounces excitedly on the balls of his feet as he waits to meet these new people. He’s been almost unbearable in the leadup to meeting the brother he didn’t know Geralt had.

“So, which one’s your Witch?” Lambert asks, blunt as ever, and both Yennefer and Jaskier make some variation of an offended noise. Geralt has to step in and clarify that Yennefer is  _ the _ Witch, not  _ his _ , while Jaskier is  _ his _ , but is just a musician, not magical at all. 

“I am so so excited to meet you though! And to see a real merman!” Jaskier exclaims as he pulls Lambert into a reluctant (on Lambert’s part) hug. 

Lambert just snorts and says “Well you better be nice to him, or I’ll kick your ass.” and Geralt knows that his brother’s truly smitten. He had guessed it from the voicemail, from the desperation in Lambert’s request, but hearing that casual declaration of protection, well. That sealed the deal. Lambert only threatened in defense of people he really cared about. 

They walk down to the beach together in a little gaggle, Geralt and Lambert catching up as Jaskier flits excitedly around them, Yennefer and Cahir following at a more sedate pace as they share a few quiet words. Once they arrive at the secluded little cove, Lambert calls out and they’re joined by the all-important sixth member of this little gathering. 

Geralt can see what must have drawn Lambert in at first - the merman, Eskel, he’s almost statuesque as he pulls himself up out of the waves. Built broad and sturdy with an impressive silver tail, he’s covered in scars just like the two brothers. He pushes dark shaggy hair out of his face and looks up at the ring of new faces with a nervous smile, lips tugging at the scar tissue across one side of his face. 

But what’s most impressive is that he weathers Jaskier’s questions with patience and kindness, even chuckling at some of the most ridiculous ones. They’re sitting down on the sand now, in a little ring so they can all speak more easily. Eskel is sitting leaned up against Lambert, Cahir on his other side idly stroking a hand down his tail, and they do make quite the picture of a happy family.

_ What would Vesemir say if he could see his boys now? _

“So can you grow legs? Like, if you dry out or if you really want to?” Jaskier chirps, the latest in a long line of questions that Geralt knows are coming from all the terrible mermaid movies he watched as a child. Only this time, instead of politely explaining the reality, Eskel’s face falls slightly, and he looks pleadingly at Lambert.

“That’s what we need your fuckin help with” Lambert explains, looking between Geralt and Yennefer, “We need some kind of spell to let him travel on land when he wants. Not permanently, because it’s not like there’s something wrong with him that needs to be fixed.” His gaze is steely as he speaks, like he’s challenging the other three (or maybe Eskel) to say anything to the contrary.

“I just want...to be able to spend time with them. In their house, in our bed. Without…” Eskel gestures to his tail shamefully, and Geralt has to imagine that what he means instead is the burden of being different. He sympathizes.

Yennefer, meanwhile, lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose. 

“Please, we’ll do anything you want. We have some savings.” Cahir chimes in, clearly expecting her to say that it’s going to be expensive or something she doesn’t want to do.

She waves a hand dismissively at him, replying “I’m a Witch, not a heartless bitch. I’m not going to extort you for this. But I can’t do it.”

Before any number of hurt or outraged complaints can erupt around the circle Yennefer continues “At least not alone. I’m going to need a shifter’s help.”

“Do you  _ know _ a shifter?” Geralt asks, his brows furrowing down in worry as he wracks his brain for potential contacts.

The smile on Yennefer’s lips is one that’s sadly way too familiar to him. It means she thinks it’s going to be far more fun to explain nothing and instead let this situation play out for her own amusement.

“Of course I know a shifter.” Her eyes slide over to Eskel, Lambert, and Cahir, and she barely restrains a chuckle as she asks “But I do hope none of you are allergic to cats.”

_ Well then.  _

Things certainly won’t be boring for a good long while, Geralt knows that with absolute certainty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had so much fun introducing the other side of this AU, which I had sort of planned out already when I first started writing! It feels good to be back at it again after a bit of a hiatus! :D I also couldn't resist a bit of a tease at the end~
> 
> Any kudos or comments at any time are loved and cherished <3 It may take me a little while, but I reply to every one! I'm also available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
